Loser
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Piper's life as an unpopular 10th grade high school student. Piper's pov. Chapter 10 is up. *FINISHED* Please R&R.
1. Just a Typical Weekend

Loser  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed-related, as if you didn't know.( Chapt.1 Just A Typical Weekend (Prue is 17, Piper is 15 and Phoebe is 13)  
  
I, Piper Anne Halliwell am a loser. No, the loser. Even the other rejects won't talk to me. But, that's okay, I'm used to spending every weekend alone, but it would be easier if I didn't have sisters.  
My sisters, my beautiful, talented, perfect sisters. Prue, eternally popular, student body president, head cheerleader, literally the queen of Baker high. And Phoebe, naturally beautiful, naturally artistic, naturally a guy magnet. Naturally everything and she's not even in high school yet! I love my sisters; I do, but some times everything's just so hard.  
Sometimes I wonder if I was switched at birth. Maybe my real parents and siblings are as much rejects as me. But I know that's not true. Every family has the ugly child, the freak, and that's just me. Freak loser reject Piper, nerdy by nature, because, of course, I'm really smart too, and that's just so valued in high school. Not. Even my teachers hate me. They think I'm a show off because I haven't gotten anything lower that an -A, ever. It doesn't matter anyway; I think my loserness goes way beyond grades; even Prue won't talk to me at school. But, maybe it's an unconscious decision; maybe she doesn't realize she does it. Maybe.  
It's another Saturday night with me home all alone. I'm always alone, but I have no friends, so why wouldn't I be? Its not like I'm bored though, I've learned to adjust. I read and I write - a lot. Most of the time I have my head buried in a notebook scribbling away at one story or another.  
I'm always the heroine in my stories, that's why I like writing, I have control, I can make the story be about anything I want and I can re-do myself too. I'm always confident in my stories, popular, and beautiful, in other words, I'm always Prue.  
I should write now, I have nothing else to do; I've already done all my homework yesterday. God, I'm probably the only person who does all her homework on a Friday night. I pull out a notebook from my backpack and open to a blank page, starting to write even before I've thought of anything. I write fervently for almost an hour before stopping. I look down at my notebook and realize I wasn't writing a story at all, just a boring diary entry, like I'd ever want to remember my day at school let alone write it down on paper. School is like hell for me. I hate it so much. Everyone makes fun of me. Everyone.  
Today someone stuck a post it on my back that said 'Piper Loser Halliwell' on it and I didn't even know until my math teacher, Mr. Brown asked me what was on my back in front of the entire class, and then Kelley pulled it off and read it aloud. The whole class laughed at me. It was so humiliating. Even Mr. Brown smiled a little. It's pathetic when teachers laugh at you. Really pathetic.  
I should be used to it by now though. Stuff like that happens to me everyday. At least I've learned how to hide my feelings and wait to cry until I get home. If I cried in front of everyone it would just make things worse for me. A tear rolls own my cheek, but I wipe it away quickly as I hear the front door slam - Phoebes home.  
A few minutes later she walks into our room, grabs a CD and walks back out again. There's no 'Hi Piper' or 'What's up', she doesn't even look at me. Since when did I become invisible to my own sister? I'm used to having no friends, but how can I be losing my sister too? Oh well, I'm sure she'll talk to me again sometime, and if not, there's always Grams. I crawl into bed and decide to go to bed early, I just don't want to think about my day any more. But I really don't want to wake up to the next one either, at least its not a school day tomorrow.  
I wake up the next morning to Prue and Phoebe screaming at each other. They fight all the time. I wish Prue or Phoebe would care enough about me to fight with me, but then I wouldn't be invisible, then they'd actually have to take an interest in what I was doing to fight with me about it. But, I shouldn't be so bitter about them. Prue and Phoebe deserve to be happy and popular, even if I can't be. I cringe under the covers as I hear Phoebe start to cry loudly. I think Prue might have hit her. I can heart Grams yelling at the both of them, so Phoebe must not be too hurt.  
A few minutes later Phoebe stomps into our room, still half crying, but mostly whining. She always whines when she doesn't get her way. "I hate Prue" Phoebe tells me. "Hate her. Hate her. Hate her." "Why?" I ask, I don't really care because I know that in an hour they'll be friends again, but I feel it's an obligatory question and at least it gets me noticed. For a little while anyway. "Because" Phoebe pouts "All I did was barrow her new skirt, and she freaked out." "And?" I ask. There's got to be more to that story than just what she told me. "Well. I sort of spilled a Coke on it, but I didn't mean to and when Prue found out she took my favorite skirt and ripped a big hole in it." Phoebe sighed dramatically, like having her skirt ruined was the worst thing in the world and I couldn't help but smirk a little; Prue was just paying her back, but of course, I didn't want to get in the middle of it, so I just nodded, trying to look sympathetic. "Well, Pheebs, you can barrow any of my clothes, if you want" I offer, trying to cheer her up. "Um, no thanks, Piper. That's okay" Phoebe replies and I look down at my jeans and a tank top wondering what could possibly be wrong with them. Just because my clothes aren't low cut like Prue's or super tight like Phoebe's doesn't mean they're not cool. Well, maybe their not, but still Phoebe could have just agreed. It wouldn't have killed her. Oh well, she didn't mean anything by it. I'm just being too sensitive.  
"Hey Piper" Prue says a little while later, walking in to my room, "I have absolutely nothing to do, want to go to the movies or something?" "Aren't you grounded," I ask, remembering Phoebe's skirt. "Nope, Grams said we were even, so neither of us gets punished, this time. So, do you want to go, or not?" "Yeah, yes, Prue" I tell her, barely able to contain my excitement. Prue's going to the movies with me, I can't believe it! She's going to hang out with me, in public. "Let me just get my shoes" I tell her excitedly. I can't believe I'm actually going to do something this weekend, beside reading or homework. I pull on my sandals as fast as I can and run down stairs to meet Prue, but I stop out side the door to the kitchen as I hear Prue on the phone. "Alex!" Prue giggles and then pauses, "No, I'm not doing anything, Yeah, I'd love to come over. Uh-huh. Okay, bye" Prue's not going with me after all. Not doing anything, that's what she said. Prue walks out for the kitchen to see me standing there "Oh, hi Piper, um, I can't go to the movies after all." I just nod as she continues "Alex Bradford just asked me to come over, and you know, it's Alex, I can't say no. You're not mad are you?" Prue asks me. Mad? No, crushed, hurt, near tears, but not mad. "No" I squeak as Prue saunters out the door. I sigh. It figures, Alex Bradford was one of the most popular seniors at our school last year and now he goes to Cal State so, even to Prue, who's a senior now, Alex calling would be a big deal. But, I still can't believe she ditched me. I burst into tears and run upstairs, happy that Phoebe went to the mall a few hours ago, so she wouldn't be around to see me cry. I stay in my room the rest of the day and even tell Grams that I don't feel well so I can't come down to dinner. I just don't want to see anyone now, especially not Prue, although I can hear her laugh with Phoebe down stairs, so I guess she had a good time at Alex's. "I know you're not really sick," Phoebe tells me as she puts her pajamas on that night. "Yes I am," I answer; I'm already in bed, with my back facing her. "Okay" Phoebe answers, but I can tell that she doesn't believe me. "Goodnight" she says turning off the light. "Night" I answer back and start to cry again once I can tell she's fallen asleep, I've learned to cry silently so Phoebe won't hear me and ask what's wrong. I really don't want to talk about it, with anyone. But I'd better stop crying soon or my eyes will still be all red and puffy in the morning then I won't be able to hide it from my sisters. I just hope I fall asleep soon.  
  
A/N: Please write and review, I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews, Okay? Thanks. 


	2. Back to School

**Chapter Two**

**Back to School**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or anything charmed-related, but I wish I did.

I toss and turn the whole night until my alarm clock buzzes at 6:00 a.m., and it's time to get up. Another school day awaits, but I resolve to as least try to be in a good mood as I get up and take a shower before waking up Phoebe and Prue. I don't know why Prue can't get her own self up considering that she's 17, but when ever I don't wake her then we're late because she drives me to school. Well, when she feels like it, sometimes I have to take the bus when Prue gets a ride from friends.

"Wake up, Prue." I call, knocking on her door. I hear a mumble in reply and assume that means she's up. "Pheebs" I say, walking back into my room "wake up, it's time for school." "Go away" Phoebe groans from under the covers. I roll my eyes "Phoebe, get up" I tell her and walk out, I still have to make breakfast and I don't have time to deal with Phoebe at the moment. I can hear Phoebe clomping around upstairs, so I guess she's up too. The phone rings and Prue runs down stairs grabbing it before I can answer it. "Hi Alex" she purrs into the phone and my heart sinks. Prue's not going to drive me today she's probably getting a ride from Alex. Great. The kids on the bus hate me just as much as the kids at school. Phoebe's lucky that she gets to take a carpool with her friends to the middle school. If I had friends I'd do the same thing. Iwish that I could at least ask Grams to take me to school, but she leaves for work just as we get up in the morning, so she's already gone.    

"Piper, Alex is driving me today" Prue tells me. "Okay" I reply, it's not a big surprise anyway. "So, are you dating him now?" I ask "Not yet" Prue says, grinning "But soon". Can't help but smile too, I like hearing about my sisters' love lives since I have a definite lack of my own; I've never had a boyfriend. A car horn honks out side and Phoebe runs down stairs and out the door to her car pool "see ya" she calls once she's already halfway out the door. I look at the clock and realize that I'd better go to, so I don't miss the bus.

As I get on the bus I look around at all the other faces ignoring me and take my usual seat up in the front. The seat right next to the driver that no one else will take because it's only cool to sit in the back. But that's the only seat left, and I notice that some other girls are sitting three to a seat just so someone doesn't have to sit next to me. But, it's okay, I tell myself, I mean at least I have a place to put my back pack since I always sit alone, and my stop is the last one, so the ride isn't long.

Once I get to school, I go straight to my first period class, Biology. The halls in Baker are so crowed with kids hanging around and talking that it's hard to even move. Of course they never move for me, I just get shoved aside and I then accidentally bump into Aaron Stevens, who's a football player. "Get out of my way, freshman" he says and his friends laugh as he knocks the books out of my hands. "I'm not a freshman" I mumble, picking them up. "What did you say," Brian Thorson, Aaron's friend asks me. "I-I'm not a freshman, I'm a sophomore" I say louder, standing up. "Well, I'm a senior, and don't really care, just watch where you're going, loser" "Sorry" I mumble back, rushing away quickly before they pick on me any more. I wish Prue was here, no one dares to pick on me when she's around. When I get to biology I'm almost late after my confrontation with Aaron and Brian, so I take my seat quickly as my teacher, Mr. Colburn takes role and starts his lecture on microorganisms. I tune out, thinking. _Aaron thought I was a freshman_, I think miserably and wish I was taller. I'll always be small, even Phoebe's taller than I am and she's in 8th grade! I know I shouldn't care what jerks like Aaron or Brian think, but I can't help it, as dumb as it seems, I want them to like me, their popular. I was to impress them, like I'd ever be able to. I know I really should pay attention to Mr. Colburn, but I just can't concentrate, and thankfully, the class is over soon enough.

My next period in English, which is an even easier class, and the best part is that Prue is my English teacher, Mrs. Ericson's student aid, so I get to see her. "Hi Prue" I greet her, immediately happier now that she's here. "Hi, guess what? Alex asked me out this morning!" Prue tells me excitedly. "That's great Prue" I tell her, but her cell phone rings so I take my seat and get out my homework as Prue talks to someone, most likely Alex. To my disappointment, once Prue gets off the phone, class has started so she has to go make copies of our next English test and I have to do an assignment, so we don't get to talk any more. Near the end of class Prue drops a note on my desk as she hands the tests to Mrs. Ericson. I pick up the note, wondering what Prue could want to tell me. It says: Piper- I have cheer practice after school, so you'll have to wait for two hours if you want a ride.-love Prue.

Great, I have to sit around for two hours and wait or take the bus again. I guess I'll just wait, anything's better than the bus and I'll have a chance to do my home work, so it's not all bad. The bell rings and it's time to go to lunch. I'll just go to the library like I always do and read as I eat since I have no one to sit with. As I walk to the library I notice that people are laughing me, more than usual, I mean. I hope no one put another sign on my back, that really gets old. I bend my arm to reach the back of my shirt, but there's so sign there. "Piper", someone calls my name and I turn around, surprised that someone is going to talk to me. But my heart sinks when I see who it is, Kelley Jacobs, Tina Roberts and Mira Johnson, the three most popular and meanest sophomore girls in my school. 

"Yeah?" I ask nervously. "Got gum?" Kelley asks me as Tina and Mira giggle. What? Gum? "No" I tell them not understanding what's so funny. "I think you do, reject, look in the mirror." Tina sneers and my hand immediately files up to my hair. My fingers stick to a big wad in my ponytail. Gum, someone stuck gum in my hair! Probably Mira, she was in my last period class. The girls' just laugh and walk away as I run to the bathroom to see how bad it is. A giant pink gob of it is matted in most of the bottom of my ponytail. Oh god. Tears start to run down my face before I can sop them and I go into a bathroom stall so no one else will see me and laugh more.

_What should I do?_ I wonder before pulling out my cell phone to call Prue. "Hello" Prue asks a few rings later. "Prue, someone stuck gum in my hair" I tell her, my voice quivering. Prue sighs, "Oh, Piper" she says and I can't tell if she's sympathetic or annoyed, but she says she'll meet me in the bathroom so I guess she can't be too mad. "Piper?" Prue asks walking in a few minutes later. I open the door to the stall and walk out. "Prue, look" I say holding up the bottom of my ponytail. Prue cringes looking at it, and tries to pull the gum out. "What happened?" Prue asks, as she pulls on my hair, getting some of the gum out. I sigh "I don't know, someone put gum in my hair, I don't know when." I wince as Prue pulls on my hair harder "Ow. Prue!" "Stay still" Prue orders "I'm getting most of it out. Do you know who did it?" I shrug "No, not really, I think Mira did though." "Well, I guess I'll just have to have a little talk with Mira Johnson, then" Prue says, and I smile, Prue always sticks up for me. "Piper, I think I'm going to have to cut your hair" Prue says washing her hands to get the rest of the gum off of them. "What?!?" I exclaim "No way Prue". "Piper the rest is stuck in I can't get it out, do you have any better ides? Anyway it's not that much that I'll have to cut," Prue says "but you'll have to wait until after school because I don't have any scissors here and we don't have enough time to go home before lunch ends." "Why can't you get a pair from the art room?" I ask, desperate to just get this over with and get the gum out of my hair. 

"Because there's an _art class_ in the art room right now." Prue answers and I can tell she's losing her patience with this. "Prue" I whine, but I can't help it, there's gum in my hair, lunch is almost over and now Prues getting mad and I'm about to cry. "Piper, just, I don't know, try to wash it out" "Gum doesn't wash out! Take me home, please" I beg her. "Piper, don't whine, it makes you sound like Phoebe. Okay! Fine I'll take you home, but only to cut your hair, then you're coming back. You're just lucky that Alex and I took my car this morning" Prue tells me, taking me by the arm and dragging me out of the school and into her dark blue Honda Civic.

Yeah, I feel so lucky. I'm going home so _Prue_ can cut my hair and for some reason, she's _mad_ at me, like it's my fault Mira stuck gum in my hair. Prue pulls into the driveway and I follow her into the house silently, wiping away tears before they fall down my cheeks and Prue sees them. " Okay Piper, I'll try to cut off as little as I can." Prue says starting to cut. "Thanks" I tell her, staring to feel better, Prue will take care of this, just like she takes care of everything. Prue laughed to herself "This reminds me of when I got gum stuck in my hair at camp. Remember, Piper? I fell asleep chewing gum and when I woke up it was in my hair." I nodded, I did remember, but barely, I was only about 6 and Prue 8 at the time. "Yeah and you tried to get it unstuck by putting peanut butter on it. And when that didn't work you tried to freeze it and break it off" "Right" Prue laughed "So then, not only did I have gum in my hair but peanut butter and ice to, then one of the camp councilors had to cut it off anyway." "Yeah" I agreed, laughing too. It was a dumb story and I'm sure Prue just told it to cheer me up, but it worked. "All done" Prue said, combing my hair and pulling back up into a ponytail. "Okay, Prue, thanks, it doesn't look too bad, does it?" "No" Prue insisted and we drove back to school, only a little late to third period. 

We pulled into the parking lot and as I was about to get out Prue grabbed my hand holding me back. "And Piper, I know Mira and her friends are mean to you and that's not fair, but you need to stand up to them. Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you're worth less than you really are." I just nodded. I can't believe that Prue just said that to me, maybe she understands me better than I thought. "Okay Prue, but do I really have to go back to school today? Maybe we could just hang out together." "Nope, go to school, honey. Love you" Prue says, getting out of the car and walking confidently back into the high school. Wow, Prue's being really nice, the least I can do is to get to class like she wants me to.

The rest of the day wasn't so bad and it ended quickly. After school I see Prue in a group of her friends and decide to walk up to say hi, since Prue was so nice earlier then maybe she'll even talk to me in front of her friends. "Hi Prue" I say walking up next to her and all of her friends stop talking to stare at me, I guess this is the first time I've just gone up to talk to her with her friends around. I freeze as I see Aaron and Brian standing in the group. "Oh look, its little loser who bumped in to me this morning" Aaron says with a laugh. Prue rolls her eyes and playfully hits him in the chest "That's just Aaron being a jerk" she tells me breezily and he laughs and wraps his arms around her. "So, what are you doing here, Piper?" Prue asks me. "I just wanted to say hi" I answer feeling self-conscious as Prue's friends stare at me. Prue cringes "Okay, hi, but I told you that I had cheer practice for two hours, so I'll find you when I'm done. Okay?" "Okay, bye Prue" I say, realizing that I'd better just walks away and that Prue obviously doesn't want to talk to me now. "Yeah, bye" Prue says turning away from me and back to her friends and Aaron, who's practically mauling her. "Hey, Prue," I ask, seeing Aaron kiss her "I thought you were dating Alex." Prue freezes in Aaron's arms and turns around and I realize what I just said. "Oh my GOD, just go away already" Prue hisses. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-  "BYE Piper" Prue interrupts me saying as she wriggles out of Aarons arms and stares me down until I walk away.

I can't believe it, that's the same girl, who, just hours ago told me to not let anyone pick on me, the same girl who laughed with me over her dumb camp story. Buts she's not the same not really. It's like Prues; two different people, my fun and loving sister and other one, the bitchy cheerleader when she's with her friends. I hate that Prue. But I should have known better, I shouldn't have talked to her. I don't know what I was expecting really. Oh well, she has two hours to cool down before she sees me again so hopefully she won't as mad when she drives me home. Hopefully. 

As promised, in two hours Prue finds me in the library. "Piper, time to go home" she says and I can't tell if she's mad or not. "Prue, I'm really sorry about what I asked you about Alex, I didn't know you broke p with him." "What?" Prue asks, as we walk out of the library "I didn't, He's my boyfriend. You're so naive, I can't even believe it. I'm dating Alex and Aarons just…Aaron, I don't know what we are, but Aaron doesn't need to know about Alex either." Prue explains "I mean I'm not really dating both of them but, in a way I am." "I can't believe you're dating two guys" I tell her and _I can't even get one_, I add silently. Prue shrugs "think of it this way, Aaron's my school boyfriend and Alex is my home boyfriend. Not like it's any of your business anyway, but whatever." Prue says, walking ahead of me, her cheer skirt rustling behind her.

 Once we get into the parking lot Alex is there waiting for Prue in his red convertible. "Hey, you" Alex says grinning at Prue, his light brown hair falling into his eyes. I think he's the hottest guy I've ever seen and I all but melt when I see his smile. "Alex!" Prue kisses him "what are you doing here?" Alex shrugs "You told me cheerleading got done at 5 so I decide to surprise you. Surprised?" Alex laughs. His laugh is perfect, just like him. How did I not notice how great he was when he was a senior here last year? "Very surprised" Prue answers. "Come back to my house" Alex says getting out of the car and holding the door open for Prue. Wow he's even chivalrous. "I can't, I have to drive my little sister home" Prue says regretfully. "Then I'll drive you home" Alex offered. "Both of us?" I ask excitedly. I can't believe I'm about to ride in a _convertible_, with _Alex Bradford_! "Sure" Alex says smiling "And who might you be, Prue's beautiful little sister?" "I'm- "Alex, you're such a flirt" Prue says laughing as he starts the car "That's Piper, remember? I told you about my sisters, I have an annoying 13-year-old sister too, named Phoebe." "Oh yeah, Piper and Phoebe, I remember you mentioning them." 

Alex turns around to look at me "Well, It's nice to meet you, Piper." He says and pulls out of the parking lot. "Mind if we go to Burger King first? I just got out of class and I'm staving." Alex asks. "I don't care what we do; I don't have to be home until dinner to baby-sit." Prue tells him. "What about you Piper, hungry?" Alex asks. "Um, yeah sure" I answer awkwardly. I'm not used to Prue's boyfriends being so nice to me, he's treating me like I'm…normal. We go into Burger King and eat, while Prue sits on Alex's lap, and they _actually talk to me_. "Alex, let me drive" Prue begs, after we get done eating and she trys to pull his keys from his hand. "No way" Alex laughs as he holds the keys above Prues head jokingly. He's at least two feet taller than she is. "Jump for them, Prue" I say , laughing too. "Yeah Prue, Piper's right, you need to jump for them. If you can get them, you can drive" he adds as I laugh at the idea of Prue ,in her varsity cheerleading uniform, jumping for Alex's car keys like a puppy. "Jump" I laugh again. 

Prue glares at me and sits down on the hood of Alex's car, pouting. "Oh, come on Prue, we're just joking" Alex says putting the keys in his pocket and sitting down next to Prue. Prue turns her head to other way so she's not looking at him and shrugs off an arm he tries to put around her. "Prue, it's a fully restored 1967 Jaguar Roadster, I don't let anyone drive it. I was just joking with the keys anyway, don't be mad." "You know what Alex? You're an ass" Prue snaps, still pouting. I can't believe Prue just called him that. "Well, you're a bitch" Alex answers and Prue gasps. "Jerk" Prue fires back. "Slut" Alex counters. "Loser" Prue replies and breaks into a grin. "You're the loser" Alex answers putting an arm around her. "No, you are" Prue says leaning into him as they kiss.

No wonder I've never has a boyfriend, I didn't understand how that fight got resolved at all, but I get in the car and wait until Prue and Alex finish making out. "Oh," Prue said pulling away "Piper, you're still here" I shrug. Where else would I be? "Sorry, I guess we sort of forgot about you, kid" Alex answers sheepishly. "It's okay, it happens a lot" I tell him. "So, keys?" Prue asks holding out her hand. Alex drops them into her hand "Be careful" he warns. "Uh-huh" Prue answers, "let's see how fast this thing can go". Apparently, very fast, very, very fast, we're home in about four minutes and I feel sick to my stomach. 

"See, I was careful" Prue says turning of the car and handing the keys to Alex. "Well, I lived" he answers with a laugh, "So did I. Barely" I say, staring to get out. "Don't be a baby" Prue says rolling her eyes at me. "Bye Piper" Alex says "Nice to meet you" "Bye. Alex" I reply and practically skip up the steps into the manor. I spent an entire afternoon with the smartest, funniest, coolest guy in the world. Too bad he's with Prue and she's even cheating on him! If I had a guy like that I'd never cheat, never ever. 

The phone rings and I answer it, wondering where Phoebe and Grams are until I see a note written on the calendar in Gram's neat cursive. It says: parent-teacher conference at Phoebe's middle school. So that's where they are. "Hello?" I ask into the phone. "Prue?" Aaron asks. "Uh, no this is Piper" I say, "Do you want me to get her?" "Yeah, boy you're a smart one aren't you Piper?" Aaron asks sarcastically. Jerk. How can Prue date him too? It's not fair to Alex, "Oh, I'm sorry, Aaron, Prue can't come to the phone right now, she's with her boyfriend, Alex Bradford." I tell him triumphantly. "Yeah right, just let me talk to her, now" Aaron snaps as I grin. "Sorry. Can't. Bye" I start to hang up when Prue walk in the kitchen.

"Who's on the phone?" She asks, "no one, wrong number" I lie, hanging it up. "Oh" Prue says walking away as her cell phone rings and I freeze as she answers it. "Hello. Oh, hey Aaron. What? SHE WHAT? No, I don't know, she's crazy. She just talks for no reason. Aaron!" Prue glares at me as she's talking on the phone. "No Aaron, well, you cheated on me to. Yes you did. Un-huh! With Shelby Winters at Homecoming. Well, you took her! Yes! And, oh yeah, you kissed her at Mark Swanson's party in August. Damn right I knew about that." Prue listens into the phone for a second "Yes, I was planning on telling you…sometime. No, Aaron." Prue's lip trembles and she looks like she's about to burst into tears. "He's dumping me" she whispers to me as she listens into the phone. "No, Aaron. Well, who are you going to go to Prom with then, or, or the Luau Dance, that's in two weeks. Oh, Shelby, huh? Well that's just great, Aaron! Come on, I'll make it up to you, at the football game this Friday. Come on, the quarterback and head cheerleader are supposed to date, it's, like, a rule or something. Is too. Fine! I hope you and Shelby Winters are happy with each other, but this is the absolute last time I ever date you, Aaron Stevens! Bye!" Prue clicks off her cell phone throws it back in her purse angrily. 

"I'm so, so sorry, Prue I was just trying to get back at Aaron" I apologize to her. "What the hell were you thinking? Do you know that now I don't have a date to the Luau Dance or the PROM? Do you know that Piper, I hope you're happy because you just RUINED MY LIFE." "You still have Alex" I remind her. "Yeah except Aarons going to tell him! Then he'll dump me too and I'll be single! Single! Do you have any idea what that's like, well I guess you do, but damn it Piper, I don't, I haven't been single since…since the beginning of 7th grade!" Prue screams. "I'm sorry Prue, but there must be a lot of other guys who'd date you." I try to reassure her. What have I done? I've never seen Prue this mad before. Ever. "I don't want OTHER GUYS, I want Aaron back. We've been dating on and off since, I don't even remember when. "I'm sorry" I say again, I don't know what else to say, I screwed up, no wonder I have no friends. "He broke up with me." Prue said quietly, shaking her head and walking away from me. "I said I was sorry" I tell her again. Prue turns around and there are tears streaming down her face "How could you do this to me?" Prue asks before running upstairs and slamming her door. I burst into tears too, I can't stand to see Prue so unhappy and it's all my fault. All I wanted to do was get back at Aaron for teasing me, how could everything get so screwed up? Now Prue hates me, what am I going to do?

A/N: Hope you like this chapter and keep reviewing. Please, please, please? 


	3. A Day in the Life of Piper Halliwell

**Chapter Three**

**A Day in the Life of Piper Halliwell**

A/N: Wow, thanks so much for all the great reviews! And thank you especially to Charmed Fanatic; it was so sweet of you to say Loser is one of the best fics you've read. 

Hallie, I don't know if Leo's going to be in this one, what does everyone else think, should he be? 

And yes, Kangaroo, Prue is two faced; I modeled her after a real girl who's a senior at my high school and lives across the street from me. I used to be friends with her, but after being treated like Piper is, I got tired of it, but fortunately she's only my neighbor, not my sister so I could get away from her, unlike poor Piper. And, as you probably guessed, Piper is (more or less) modeled after me, but Phoebe is completely made up, which is why she's not in this much, I can't think of a good personality for her to have, but she'll be more in later chapters once I figure her out. Sorry this chapter is so short but the next one will be longer, I promise! 

 Okay, on with the story:

            This is such a stupid assignment for English, 'write a paper about what it's like to be you.' Oh well, here it goes:

'A Day in the Life of Piper Halliwell'

Written by: Piper Halliwell

This is a normal school day for me. I get up a 6:00 a.m. and then wake up my sisters, 17-year-old Prue and 13 year-old Phoebe. After that I get dressed and make breakfast for everyone. Once we eat I get on the bus and sit in the front, alone because no one will sit with me. I used to get a ride with my sister, Prue, but not anymore. Once I get to school I go to my first period Biology class. Then I have English and my sister Prue is Mrs. Ericson's student aid so usually I'd talk to her, but she hasn't spoken to me for a week because she's mad at me, so I don't talk to anyone now. Next I have lunch, which I eat alone in the library and read or write one of my stories. My next two periods are math and world history. Then, schools over and I either wait the two hours for cheer practice to end so Prue can drive me home or I take the bus. Now, it's more often the latter because Prue won't talk to me much less drive me somewhere. Once I'm home, I do my home work and write or read some more. Or, if Phoebe isn't busy, then I'll hang out with her, but she's usually busy, so I'm just alone until my grandmother gets home from work and we make dinner together. Then we eat and I watch TV or read until I go to bed and wake up the next day to do it all over again.

The End.

God, my life sounds even more pathetic and boring when I write it down. I wish Prue was talking to me, she can always cheer me up, but now I'd don't even have her. I really need to find a way to make it up to her, or become really good friends with Phoebe, so I can have _someone_ else to talk to. I'm so lonely; I've gone, like, two days without speaking at all and no one has even noticed. I mean, I wouldn't expect Prue to, but Phoebe or Grams should have.

 Maybe they did and just don't care. I guess it's not like I have anything interesting to say anyway, so it's okay. I guess. I _did _ruin Prue's life, she still hasn't found a date to the Luau Dance, and it's only a week away, so  guess I deserve the silent treatment, I just wish Prue would get over grudges easier, because she probably won't talk to me for a long time. I just need to do more things to show Prue that I'm sorry, I'm already doing her homework for her, but it's not like I have anything else to do, so I guess I could do her other chores to. I just want my sister back.

A/N: Please review, it means soooo much to me.


	4. The New Girl

**Chapter Four**

**The New Girl**

A/N: I love that everyone reviews so fast!

Charmed Fanatic: I agree that Leo shouldn't be in this one, but someone else wanted him to be so I just thought I'd ask everyone's opinion. But I have decided, no Leo.

wAnNaBpIpEr: Thanks for the reviews every chapter. See? I told you you'd get your own section in this chapter.

CharmingTess: You'll be happy, Piper gets a friend in this chapter.

And also, a mega thank you to everyone else who reviewed too, like Charmed Writer, kangaroo, line, and all the others. :) Okay, here we go:

            "Hey Piper, guess what?" Prue tells me excitedly in English class a few days later. I guess she's going to talk to me again. "What?" I ask her, happy that she doesn't hate me anymore. "I got a date for the Luau dance! The guys name is Hunter Williams, he's new, he just moved here from New York and he's a football player too!" "That's cool Prue, hey are you 'dating' dating him?" I ask. "No, I'm still trying to get back together with Alex or Aaron, but Hunter's really hot and who knows? Maybe in the future." Prue answers happily. "So, then, will you give me a ride home again?" "Sure" Prue says but then class started, so we had to stop talking.

            "Class" Mrs.Ericson said "We have a new student today, her name is Brianna Williams and she just moved here from New York. New York, I wonder if that's Hunters little sister? "Brianna, why don't you stand up and tell the class a little bit about yourself" Mrs. Ericson asked and a small curvy blonde sitting next to Mira, stood up and walked to the front of the class. She's beautiful, I notice, she has long honey blonde hair and clear blue eyes that reminded me of Prue's. 

            "Um, okay, hi" Brianna says a little awkwardly "I just moved here from New York, like Mrs. Ericson said, and now my family lives in one of those big old Victorian houses on Prescott street" I smiled, Brianna lives on the same street I do. "And um, my brother, Hunter is a senior. Oh and I go by Bree, not Brianna." Bree smiled and sat back down. "Thank you Bree," Mrs. Ericson said "Since you just moved here and don't know anyone, Piper, why don't you show her around?" Me? Oh, great this is Mrs. Ericson's way of trying to make me have more friends. On my paper she wrote that I need to make some friends and that she thinks I would be happier if I did, so now she's trying to force them on me? Bree seems way too cool to like me anyway. "Um Okay" I reply, I can't really get out of it anyway.

            "Watch out Bree" I can hear Mira whisper to her, "You don't want to be seen with her kind" "Why?" Bree whispers back "Is she as big as bitch as you?" I smile to myself as Mira falls silent. I wish had the nerve to say things like that to Mira. "Never mind, I was going to warn you against Pipers loserness but I guess there's no need, because you're one too." "Really? Because I think that my old boyfriend and the varsity cheerleading squad at Albany high school would beg to differ." Bree replied smoothly "Whatever." Mira snapped "Bree, what the hell kind nickname is that? What are you, some kind of cheese?" "No, that's brie, spelled b-r-i-e and my nickname is B-r-e-e, but, I guess if you actually knew how to spell, then you'd know that." That shut Mira up for good. Wow, I can't believe Bree, she's known Mira for allof 5 minutes and can stand up to her and I've known Mira since kindergarten and I've never said anything to her. Bree is so cool!

            Soon, class gets out and Bree waits for me outside the door. "Hey, you're Piper, right?" She asks. "Yeah." I answer. "Cool, so you want to show me around, or what?" "Okay" I agree and I show her where her other classes are, telling her everything about Baker. "Want to eat lunch together?" Bree asks once we get to the cafeteria. "That way you can introduce me to the rest of your friends, since I know like, zero people here beside you." My other friends? What am I going to tell her? That Mira was right and am a loser? "I, uh, don't have any" I stutter, blushing. "Oh" Bree answers and is silent a few minutes before she says "Still want to eat together?" I can't believe it! She still wants to hang out with me? "Yes totally" I answer trying to not sound too excited. But I am, I haven't eaten lunch with anyone since elementary school, I've always been alone. We find a table and sit down, "Did you say you live on Prescott Street?" I ask her. "Yeah, I just moved in last week, why?" "I live there too, 1329 is my house" I tell her and hope that maybe we could hang out some time. "Cool," Bree replies "you should come over" "okay" Oh my god, did I just make a friend? I, Piper Halliwell, have a friend. "Maybe my sister Prue could give you a ride home too" I offer. "Oh my gosh, Prue's your sister?" Bree asks immediately. Great, here it comes, she's about to tell me how lucky I am to be related to the most popular girl in school, that's everyone's reaction. "Yeah, why" I ask hesitantly. "My brother's dating her, he met her yesterday and she's called our house, like 50 times already." Bree says. I laughed, that's so Prue. "She does obsess over guys" I agreed. Bree smiled, "Tell me about it." The bell rang that signaled the end of lunch, but I gave Bree my phone number so she could call me later. I floated through the rest of the day thinking how cool it would be to become best friends with Bree Williams.

            Soon, the school day ended and I started to walk to the library to wait until Prue could drive me home but someone called my name. "Hey Piper" I turned around expecting to see Kelley, or Tina or Mira, but I was happy to see Bree's smiling face instead. "Hunter's busy at football practice, so can I get a ride from you?" she asked hopefully. "Sure, Prue has cheerleading until 5, but the she can take us" I told her, and we walked to the library together. This time I actually had something to do beside homework while I waited for Prue.

            After that, Bree and I hung out constantly. Prue or Hunter always took turns driving us to and from school. It was a week later and I was over at Bree's after school. "What to you want to do?" I asked, sitting on her bed, looking around boredly. Bree shrugged, she was bored too. "Well, there's always the Luau Dance tonight." Bree said. "That could be fun." "Yeah" I agreed and hoped she'd drop it. I've never been to a dance, and it's not like anyone would want to dance with me once I got there anyway. Bree, yes, but me? No way. "Lets go" Bree insists "It starts in a half hour." "But…but it's Hawaiian themed and we don't have anything to wear." I say, trying to think of any excuse not to go. "Sure we do" Bree answers, getting up and reaching into the back of her closet, pulling out a bikini top and floral print wrap around skirt. "Here, I have an extra" Bree says, handing me another skirt. "I got them when I went to Hawaii last year." "Okay, lets go" I concede. "How do I look?" Bree asks once she changed in to the bikini and skirt. Beautiful, like always, the guys' will be dying to dance with her tonight. "Great" I tell her, and then I remember something "I don't have a bikini to wear." I tell Bree disappointedly. "Borrow Prue's" Bree answers, grabbing her other skirt and dragging me out the door.

            "Are you sure I look okay?" I ask Bree for probably the millionth time, a few minutes later. "Yes!" Bree insists. I shrug and adjust my bikini top. Prue's were too big for me so I had to borrow Phoebe's and its at least two sizes too small, so my boobs are almost spilling out of it and Bree rolled my skirt up to make it even shorter than it already was. I guess I do look good; I've just never worn anything like this before. "Hurry up Piper!" Prue calls up the stairs "Hunter and I are leaving, so if you two want a ride you'd better get your butts down here." I'm about to go to my first dance, I'm so nervous, but happy too. "Coming, Prue" I yell back to her and walk down the stairs with Bree in tow.

            The gym looks amazing, it's all lit up and there's crepe paper and hibiscus flowers everywhere. I had no idea it would be this decorated, and everyone got handed a lei when they walked in the door. This is really cool. Prue and Hunter walk off to dance and Bree and I decide to walk around and check out all the decorations. "This is so much better than the dances at my old school" Bree says looking at the decorations in wonder. "This is pretty great" I admit, happy that I'd let her talk me into coming. After we've been there for about 5 minutes Bree gets asked to dance by an upperclassman I don't know. "Sure, I'd love to" Bree shouts to him over the music and the looks back at me guiltily. "No, it's okay, go I don't mind" I tell her and she skips off to the dance floor, "be right back" she calls over her shoulder.

            That was an hour ago; Bree has been dancing nonstop with practically every guy at our school since. Occasionally she'll throw an apologetic glance my way, but that's about it. I knew this would happen. Why did I even come? I've been just standing around the refreshment table waiting for someone to talk to me. I wish I could go home, but Prue would never be ready to leave so soon, and I don't even know where she is.

 I freeze as I see Kelley and her friends walk by; Kelley's wearing the same exact skirt as me. I guess Bree's not the only one who's been to Hawaii. But I know that Kelley will have a fit if she sees me, so I sink back against the wall into the shadows as she walks by. She doesn't see me. I breathe a sigh of relief until I hear Tina's voice behind me. "Well, well, well, hiding from something, loser?" She asks and I turn around slowly to face her. "N-no" I say quietly, looking at the ground, wishing Tina would go away. "Kelley, Mira, come here" Tina calls. They all surround me .Oh great. "Looks like loser's wearing you skirt" Mira says with a smirk. "Looks like it" Kelley agrees, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going to wear it too, it's not even mine" I tell them hoping they'll just leave me alone this time. "It's okay, you look like shit in it anyway" Kelley tells me. "Don't you." I stay silent. "Say it" Kelley orders. I sigh, "Yeah, yeah I do" I agree, near tears. "No, stupid" Tina snaps "_Say_ it." "Word for word" Mira adds. I try to walk away, but Tina blocks me, damn it, why is _everyone_ bigger than me? "Come on, say it" Kelley tells me impatiently. "I-My skirt looks like s-shit on me" I repeat with my voice quivering. I'm so humiliated. Please let them go away. They all laugh. "Very good, loser" Kelley says sarcastically and starts to walk away. "Wait Kell" Tina says, stopping. No! They were so close to leaving. "Kelley, she still looks identical to you" Tina points out. "That's right" Mira agrees glaring at me. "Well, I guess we'll have to change that" Kelley says as Mira and Tina grab me by the shoulders. I squirm under their grasp and look around desperately for Bree or Prue. Where are they? Kelley grabs a glass of punch from the refreshment table and pours it down the front to my bikini top and skirt, staining both a dark red. "These aren't even mine" I tell Kelley, as I start to cry. "See loser, now we're not the same any more, because I still look beautiful and your outfit is ruined." Mira and Tina follow Kelley away laughing. 

Still crying, I hide in the bathroom incase they decide to try to find me and torture me more. I look terrible, I'm all sticky from the punch and Phoebe's top and Bree's skirt are ruined, just like Kelley said. God, I hate them, how can they be so mean to me? I've never done any thing to them. _What am I going to do?_ I wonder, crying harder. Now Bree's going to hate me for wrecking her skirt, it's not like I can just go buy her another one, she got it in _Hawaii_ , and Phoebe will be so pissed about her top, she'll hate me too. Great, just when Prue forgave me, now I'm going to have to deal with the silent treatment from Phoebe. I guess it sort of is my fault though, I should have done something, I should have tried harder to get away from Kelley. Why do these things always happen to me? 

Prue walks into the bathroom and sees me sitting in the corner, crying. "Piper?" she asks walking over to me "what's wrong?" "Kelley" I sob. "What did Kelley do?" Prue asks and I stand up so Prue can see the punch stain down my clothes. "We were wearing the same skirt" I explain in between sobs. "So she dumped that on you?" Prue asks softly, starting to hug me, but pulling away before she got all sticky too. "Uh-huh" I tell Prue. "Can I go home?" "Yes sweetie" Prue replies "Once I give that little bitch Kelley a piece of my mind." Prue says walking out of the bathroom. "Go find Bree, okay?" Prue says, looking through the crowd for Kelley. "What about Hunter?" I ask. Prue shrugs, "He got boring, I've been dancing with Aaron for the past half hour." I look around but I can't find Bree anywhere, so I decide to follow Prue and see what she's going to do to Kelley.

"Kelley" Prue says, walking up to her, Mira and Tina. "Oh, hey Prue" Kelley says sweetly. "How are you?" Ugh. Kelley is such a suck up when she wants to be. "Save it, bitch" Prue snaps "I just came over to tell you that you'd better leave Piper alone," Kelley sneers at her "If I don't" Kelley asks. Prue glared at her "If you don't then…." Prue trailed off, shaking her head. Then she walked away and grabbed a glass of punch too, and just as Kelley turned back to talk to her friends, Prue walked up behind her and dumped it over her head. "If you don't then a little punch on clothes will be the least of your problems." Kelley screamed and then glared at Prue, pushing her sticky hair out of her eyes "Is that a threat?" Kelley snapped back. Prue glared right back at her "When it's a threat, you'll know" Prue answered, then took my hand and walked out of the gym.

"Prue, that was amazing!" I exclaimed as we got into her Honda. "Yeah, it was, wasn't it" Prue agreed with a laugh as we drove away. Prue is my hero; she is the best big sister _ever_. "What am I going to tell Phoebe and Bree?" I ask, remembering their stained clothes. "I don't know, they'll get over it." Prue answers. "So, any way, I had the best evening. Aaron and I are back together again. And guess what? He cheated on Shelby Winters with me, that's such good revenge; it's totally what she deserves." Prue said laughing to herself. I shake my head, in a way Prue is a lot like Kelley. No, she's not. I shouldn't think that, she just saved me. I really shouldn't think things like that about her. "So what happened with Hunter?" I ask. "He was just so boring" Prue replied "All he did was want to talk abut some dumb football scholarship he's getting to UCLA, like, hello? Could I care less? So then I saw Aaron and he looked equally as bored with Shelley, so we ditched our dates and danced for a while and then went into the back of Aarons car and…well, you know" Prue grinned. "Whoa, you had _sex_ with him?" I ask surprised, I don't know why, but I always just assumed Prue was a virgin. I guess I was wrong. "Yeah Piper, what else could 'we went into his car and well you know' possibly mean?" Prue asked. No wonder she's in such a good mood. "So, then you're dating him again?" I ask with a sinking feeling, why can't Prue stay with nice guys like Alex or Hunter? "Sure, I guess. I didn't really ask him, but yeah, what else could sex mean? Of course we're back together." I guess there are a lot of things about Prue that I don't know, but still she shouldn't have just ditched Hunter like that, especially not to go back to Aaron. I consider telling her this, but I know she'd just get mad, so I keep my mouth shut. 

"Piper?" Prue asks me once we get home as I head to the bathroom to take a shower and get the punch off of me. "What?" "Do you want to, I don't know; hang out when you get out of the shower?" Prue asks me. "Okay" I agree. Of course I would! I can't believe she asked me. Wow, sex makes Prue really nice. I hurry and take a shower hoping that at least spending the rest of the evening with Prue will cheer me up a little. When I get out I see a post-it note stuck to the bathroom door, it says: Piper-sorry but Aaron called because Chad Clarkson is having a partly, like, right now, since the dance just ended, so baby-sit Phoebe and tell Grams I went to bed early, because I probably won't be home until 2ish. Thanks, I owe you-Prue. Great, so now not only is she not going to hang out with me, she expects me to baby sit Phoebe and lie to Grams about where she is. Thanks Prue. Thanks a lot. 

"Hey Pheebs" I call, walking down the hall to our room, "Want to do something?" Phoebe walks out of our room talking on the phone "Shh Piper, I'm on the phone" she whispers and walks away again. "Sorry" I reply, and follow her back into our room, picking up a book from my bookcase. I guess I'll have to entertain myself, since Prue's out having fun and mini-Prue, I mean Phoebe, will probably be on the phone the rest of the night, until Grams gets home and literally pries it from her hands. So I'm alone again. No matter what happens I always seem to end up alone.

A/N: Well? Does that make up for the short chapter three? You know what to do, R&R. Thanks.

  
  


	5. Phoebe's Problem

**Loser**

**Chapter 5, "Phoebe's Problem"**

A/N: I love the reviews! Sorry if the last chapter was sort of similar to wAnNaBpIpEr's My Little Secret story, I didn't realize it was until I already wrote it. But go read My Little Secret, because that's a great story too.

Kangaroo: A huge thanks for reviewing every chapter and I e-mailed you, did it work? 

Charmed Writer: Yay, you are the first person who understands Prue. Her heart _is_ in the right place even if she does come across as bitchy and selfish some times. Thank you for not hating her!

Hallie: Leo just doesn't seem to fit in this story, and as for the ending, I don't know how it will turn out, I haven't thought that far ahead. There are still lots of chapters to go. But I'll do a Piper/Leo story just for you soon because I know you want Leo in the story so bad, Okay?

Alex Lipman: Thanks for the compliment, you're so sweet!

CharmingTess: thanks for reviewing every chapter too.

wAnNaBpIpEr: You are going to get a spot in every chapter from now on for being such a loyal reviewer and because I love i.m.ing you, you rock! So this is your spot, hope you like it. :)

A/N: And Phoebe makes an appearance in this chapter. I missed the Pheeber and thought she should be more in my stories. I know this is really short but I'll try to make the next one longer. Here we go:

            I took a deep breath and rung the door bell to Bree's house, it had been two days since the Luau party and I hadn't talked to her since, or returned her skirt. I tried to wash it, but that didn't really help the punch stain much, the skirt was still wrecked. 

            When no one answered the door I rung the bell again finally Hunter answered it. "Hi, Hunter, is Bree home?" I ask, already dreading talking to her. "Yeah, I'll go get her" Hunter says and then pauses, "Oh and Piper? Tell your shallow bitch sister that I'm happy she dumped me at the dance because I met another girl who's a lot better than her" I cringe, "Um, Okay Hunter" I say with no real intention actually telling her that, if I did Prue would kill me! "I'm sorry Hunter, I'm sure Prue feels bad about dumping you" I tell him and wonder why I'm apologizing for her. I mean it's not my fault that she dumped him, so why did I say I was sorry? I guess I'm just trying to be nice. "Yeah, I'm sure she feels _really _bad" Hunter answered sarcastically and walked away to go get Bree.

            A few minutes later, Bree walks down the stairs and meets me at the door. "Hey Piper, what's up?" She asks casually, but I can tell there's something different between us now, I can't put my finger on it, but something's just…changed. "Sorry I was sort of busy at the dance, all these guys kept asking me to dance and them I met this guy named Rob Stevens and I went back to his house. I tried to find you to tell you I was leaving, but I couldn't find you anywhere, so I just left." Bree said apologetically. No wonder I couldn't find her when Prue and I left, she was probably gone by then. "That's okay" I tell her, even though it isn't okay, not really, but I don't know what I care more about, that fact that she ditched me, or that half the male population of our high school wanted to dance with her. But don't want to get mad at her if I'm just jealous, so I just don't say anything. 

            "I just came by to give you your skirt back" I say handing it to her. Bree makes a face, "What happened to it?" she asks holding it up and looking at it. "I…uh.., um" I stutter and wonder what I should tell her. How can I say that I'm such a freak that Kelley dumped punch on it? What would Bree think of me then? It's already sort of weird between us. "I accidentally spilled punch on it at the dance" I lie. I guess it's better to have Bree thinking that I'm just clumsy than for her to know what really happened. "I'm really sorry Bree, I tired to wash it, but I think it's stained" I tell her hoping she's not too mad. "Well, I'll try to wash it again. Thanks for bringing it back at least" Bree answers and I can tell she's mad, but she's trying not to show it. "I'll, um, pay you for it" I offer. "No, it's okay. it's not like I could just go buy another anyway, I did get in Hawaii" Bree says crumpling the skirt up in her hands. "Well, yeah, but you could buy a different skirt. I just feel like I should replace it or something" I tell her feeling really guilty. Maybe if I could just give her some money for it then things would be normal between us again. Maybe I could get my friend back. I know that's just buying friendship but I don't care, it's taken me this long to get a friend I might not have a chance to get another. "Well, I think the skirt was thirty bucks" Bree surprises me by saying. Even though I was offering to pay I never expected she'd take me up on my offer or that it would be so expensive. Grams doesn't give us an allowance and thirty dollars was all of my babysitting money that I'd been saving up forever. But I _do_ owe her, "Okay Bree, let me go get my money" I tell her, starting to walk away. "You don't have to get it now" Bree says. "No, I will" I answer walking away before I can change my mind. Thirty dollars. I was saving up to buy a dress for homecoming for next year, I promised myself I'd at least go to one since Prue always talks about how fun homecoming and Prom are and at least for homecoming you don't need a date, but after what happened at the Luau dance I doubt I'll ever want to go to another one anyway. So I guess it's okay.

            I quickly run into the house and grab my wallet and jog back to Bree's. I just want to get this over with. "Here Bree" I say handing her the money; she was sitting outside waiting for me. "Thanks Piper" Bree answers putting it in her pocket. "So, do you want to hang out or something?" I ask. "Actually, I have some homework I have to do, but I'll call you later" Bree says getting up and walking back in the house without even saying good-bye. I just sigh and walk home. I feel like she totally used me, she probably doesn't have homework at all; she probably just doesn't want to be my friend anymore. I don't really blame her though; I wouldn't want to be my friend either. I'm such a freak. I hate who I am.

            When I get home I can hear Prue and Aaron talking in the living room, so I tiptoe up the stairs so they won't hear me. I just couldn't take Aaron teasing me right now. When I walk into my room I see Phoebe sitting on her bed, writing in her diary. "Hey Pheebs" I say sitting down on my own bed, wondering what I should do for the rest of the day. "Hi" Phoebe answers, closing her diary and looking up at me. "What's wrong?' I ask Phoebe noticing how quiet she is compared to her usual hyper chatty self. "Nothing" Phoebe says, sighing. "Tell me, maybe I can help you" I say, all too happy to forget my own problems to help Phoebe with hers. "I can't" Phoebe says matter-of-factly and starts to walk out of our room. Maybe she's still mad at me for wrecking her bikini top. Although she shouldn't be, she knows what really happened with Kelley. I had no choice but to tell her the truth, it's hard enough lying to Bree, but I could never lie to one of my sisters. "Are you mad at me?" I ask Phoebe and she pauses in the doorway and turns around to look at me. Her big brown eyes are so full of sadness it makes me want to cry. "No, Piper" she says quietly. "It's just, I…no, never mind, I can't. I want to tell you, but I just…can't" Phoebe says the last part almost to herself as she walks out the door, and I wipe a tear out of the corner of my eye. Why can't Phoebe tell me what's wrong? I've always helped her with her problems before, so why can't I now? Doesn't she trust me anymore? I just want to help her.

A/N: I know that was insanely short, but I wanted to leave you in suspense, what _is_ Phoebe's problem and why can't she tell Piper about it???? Any ideas? The faster you review, the faster you'll find out in the next chapter. Oh and please read one of my other fics "Finding My Real Family" please, please, pretty please?      
  



	6. A Different Side Of Prue

**Loser**

**Chapter 6 "A Different Side Of Prue"**

A/N: Okay I have the rest of this story planned out in my mind and there will probably be 10 chapters total, so that's 4 more after this, unless I get more ideas. But anyway, I just though I'd let you know. And a huge mega thank you to everyone who has reviewed  and continues to review because I have reached over 40 reviews, that's a lot, thanks guys (girls). And I know it's been a long time since I last updated so I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

wAnNaBpIpEr: So here it is, your usual spot, but you're going to lose it soon if you don't update My Little Secret. And yes, that is a bribe. Mwahahahahaha.

CharmingTess: This spot isn't for any particular reason beside you rock and you deserve a spot. :-D

A/N: And before you say anything wAnNaBpIpEr, you rock too, see? I didn't forget you. :-P On with the story:

            I tossed and turned all night wondering what was wrong with Phoebe and why she wouldn't tell me. I heard Phoebe cry herself to sleep and it killed me that I couldn't help her, that she wouldn't let me. The next morning Phoebe was up before me and as I was walking to Prue's room to ask her if she was going to take me to school today, when I heard Phoebe and Prue talking. I felt guilty eavesdropping on them but I wanted to find out what was up with Phoebe and if she wouldn't tell me, then maybe she would tell Prue.

            I pressed my ear against the door and I could just barely make out their voices. Phoebe was crying. "…And then these high school guys asked me if Piper Halliwell was my sister and when I said yes, they pushed me down and called me a loser too" I gasp and pressed my ear closer to the door. So now people were making fun of Phoebe too? And it's all because of me. "Well, why didn't you stand up to them, Pheebs?" Prue asked, sounding both understanding and annoyed at the same time. I guess she just doesn't understand what it's like to have everyone hate you. I can't believe that it's starting for Phoebe too. "I don't know" Phoebe whimpered "I guess I was just so surprised. I mean, no ones ever made fun of me before" I wiped the tears out of my eyes before they fell down my cheeks. Why wouldn't Phoebe just tell me? I could have helped her, or at least comforted her. Stuff like that happens to me everyday. Maybe she just thought it would hurt my feelings. Well, it does, a little, but it's not Phoebe's fault. No wonder she was so sad.

            I was about to open the door to go in and talk to Phoebe when she spoke again, stopping me in my tracks. "I just don't want to be a loser like Piper" Phoebe said sadly. "You're not sweetie, you have friends" Prue told her. My eyes filled with more tears and I ran back to my room. I can't believe even my own sisters' think I'm a loser with no friends! I am, but still, how can my own family think that of me? And Bree is my friend, I guess. 

Prue and Phoebe must have heard the door to my room slam because I few minutes later they barged in, not even knocking. "What's your problem?" Prue asked, sitting on my bed playing with my hair. My head was buried in my pillows so she and Phoebe couldn't see me cry. "Nothing" I answered, my voice muffled by pillows. "Then why are you crying?" Phoebe asked, wiping her own eyes. "Why do you even care?" I asked both of them, "Aren't I just a loser with no friends anyway?" Prue's and Phoebe's faces fell as they realized I must have overheard their conversation. "I didn't say that" Phoebe said quietly, and I could tell she was near tears again. Now I felt guilty for saying anything, she was dealing with so much already. "You were eavesdropping?" Prue asked, standing up and crossing her arms, looking very annoyed. "Yes" I admitted, "and now I know you hate me, just as much as everyone else does" I cried, turning my face to look at her, no longer caring if they saw me cry. "Piper…" Prue said, shaking her head. I could tell she was about to say something else, but instead she just left. Phoebe gave me a guilty look and whispered "sorry" before following Prue. It doesn't matter anyway. I hate them both, especially Prue. Prue has never been a loser; she has always had a perfect life. I never realized it until now, but I guess I have always hated her a little bit.

A half hour later, Prue walks in my room to tell me that she's leaving for school and I can get a ride if I want it; like I'd take one from her now. I'm not even going to go to day, I just can't handle it. I don't want to see anyone. Not even Phoebe who truly does seem sorry. I just want to be alone, like I was meant to be, what other reason would I have for barely having one friend?

I slept for the rest of the day and when I woke up it was dark outside, and it was already past dinner. No one even bothered to wake me up. When I sat up, I saw a lavender envelope sitting on the edge of my bed and my name is written on it in Prue's neat cursive. I wonder what it is. I picked up and opened it. There a two sheets of paper inside. I open up the first one and it says: Piper-please don't hate me, I never meant to turn into the person that I am, and I do love you, no matter how I act sometimes. I never thought I'd show you this, but I think you'll understand why I am now.-Prue. I stared at the note in confusion for a moment before turning to the other piece of paper and realized it was a page torn out of a diary, Prue's diary. It said:

Dear Diary, 

I screwed up again with Piper; I don't know why I can't talk to her. She probably hates me now; I would if I was her. I was about to tell her everything, she was crying because she heard me call her a loser behind her back and I just wanted to hug her and tell her that I know how she feels, that I used to get made fun of too, but by high school I just turned so mean that no one would dare tease me and then somehow I just got popular. I didn't tell her how I used to cry myself to sleep because I thought everyone hated me and now I'm making her go through the same thing and it kills me inside but I just can't seen to stop. Or how I cry myself to sleep now because I can't believe I've turned into the same type of person who used to tease me and is teasing her now. And then it's starting with Phoebe. Why are us Halliwells such freaks? Oh well, it's not like I could tell anyone else this anyway. It's just what I have to deal with.

Love always, 

Prue Halliwell.

I folded the papers neatly and put them back in the envelope. I am literally in shock. How can Prue be so like me and yet so different? I never knew that she got teased too, but it means everything to me that she'd show me her diary. I need to tell to her. 

            I walked out of my room and down the hall, knocking on Prue's door. She opened it immediately. "Hey" Prue said softly. "Hey" I replied walking in and sitting on her bed. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of this?" I ask suddenly. Prue shrugs "My former loserness isn't something I really like to advertise" she replied, sitting down next to me. "Yeah, but, Prue, you wouldn't you tell me?" I asked, suddenly a little angry that she'd kept it from me for so long. "Well, I just did, Piper." Prue said "I thought that would explain things, didn't it?" "I want to talk about it though, we have something in common. You should have told me sooner" I said, not understanding why she would share such a personal thing with me and then not want to talk about it after. "I don't want to talk about it" Prue replied and sighed "I shouldn't have told you. I knew you'd do this" Prue said, sounding irritated. Do what? I gave her a questioning look and Prue continued "I knew you'd want to talk about getting teased, and, I don't know, reminisce, or whatever. I don't. I just showed you that so we could understand each other better. Not talk" "Why not?" I asked, hurt. "Because!" Prue exploded and grabbed the diary pages out of my hand, tearing it into pieces that fell to the carpet. "Never mind, just go back to hating me" Prue said, turning her back to me. 

            I got up and silently walked out, it wasn't until she thought I left that she turned around to close her door, and there were tears running down her face. I was standing in the hall and I saw her cry. She cries silently too. I guess we're not so different, except she took getting teased a lot harder that I ever had and I can't help but wonder how long it will take before I'm as bitter as Prue is.

A/N: Please R&R. Thanks.


	7. The Fight

**Loser**

**Chapter 7 "The Fight"**

A.N: Thanks for all of the reviews from Charmed Fanatic, Charmed Writer, CharmingTess, wAnNaBpIpEr, line, Hallie and Kangaroo to name a few and a huge thanks to everyone else too, but there just to many people to name then all. 

Kangaroo: No, Piper really isn't based on me, some of her emotions are, but some of Prue's are too, I can relate to parts of both of them.

A/N: Here we go:

            "Piper, Aaron's giving me a ride to school today, so you have to take the bus" Prue said to me one morning, a week after she showed me her diary. I just nodded silently, my mouth full of cereal as we ate breakfast that morning. After what I learned about Prue, you'd think things would be different between us, that we'd be…closer some how. But we're not. At all. I think that Prue wishes that she never told me. She doesn't talk about it at all, with me or Phoebe and now she seems even more distant, if that's possible. At least Phoebe isn't getting teased any more, when ever she gets made fun of for being my sister she just reminds people that her other sister is Prue, which, apparently is very impressive. At least that's what people think who don't have to live with her.

            As I walk out the door that morning to walk to the bus stop, I see Bree walking towards me. "Hi" she says casually, even though we haven't talked in about a week. "Um, hi" I answer, surprised and happy to see her. I guess she doesn't hate me after all. "Hunter's busy and can't give me a ride to school, can Prue take me?" Bree asked. I shrugged "Sure, I guess" I answered, determined to make Prue. If this was the only chance I'd get to talk to Bree, then Prue better take us. 

            I walked back in the house with Bree and convinced Prue to let Bree and I go with her and Aaron. Soon, Aaron's red convertible rolled up and we all walked outside to meet him. "Hey, Prue, who's your hot friend?" Aaron asked, looking Bree up and down. Bree giggled and introduced herself. Prue rolled her eyes and laughed "Don't flirt with Piper's friends" she chided and they climbed in the front seat, while Bree and I sat in the back. Aaron didn't even acknowledge my presence, which, I guess, is a step up from the mean things he usually says to me.

            "Hey, Prue, can I get a ride after school too?" Bree asked when we were about half way to school. "Sorry, I have cheerleading until 5" Prue answered. "And I might take even longer because tryouts are at the end of the week and this year, I get to help pick the new girls" Prue beamed proudly. "Maybe I should try out" Bree said, "I mean, I was on the varsity squad back in New York" "I didn't know you were a cheerleader" Prue exclaimed, turning around in her seat to talk to Bree. 

            I sat back in my seat and zoned out, Prue and Bree talked about cheerleading the rest of the way to school and neither of them said another word to me until we got there. Then all Prue did was say bye and Bree gave me an apologetic glance, realizing she'd more or less ignored me the entire trip. "That's okay" I told her, grabbing my backpack and getting out of Aaron's car before she even had a chance to apologize. I really wasn't that mad anyway, it's nice that Prue and Bree have something in common, then maybe Prue could take both of us to school more often.

            The school day flew by and soon it was after school again, I had started taking the bus home now, so I don't have to wait for Prue after cheerleading since it seems like lately every other day we're in a fight anyways. After I got home, I stated to do my homework since Phoebe was at a friend's house and Prue wasn't home yet because I had no one else to talk to and nothing better to do. It seems like the story of my life. 

            "I'm home!" Prue called up stairs a few hours later. "Okay Prue" I called back, putting my book away and walking downstairs to talk to her, even if she was in a bad mood it was still better than not talking to anyone. "How was cheerleading?" I asked, not really caring but realizing we had absolutely nothing else to talk about. "It was fun, you should try out" Prue said, and laughed as my mouth dropped open. "Me? Be a cheerleader?" I asked incredulously. "Well, sure, its instant popularity, why not?" Prue asked and I shook my head firmly, "No way Prue, I'd never make the squad and everyone would just make more fun of me" Prue was about to answer, but the phoebe rang, cutting her off. 

            I picked it up, hoping it was Bree "Hello?" I asked. "Oh, um hi Piper" Bree said from the other end. Prue raised an eyebrow and I covered the mouthpiece and whispered "it's Bree" Prue shrugged and started to walk away. "So, Bree, what's up?" I asked, happy that she called; maybe our friendship wasn't as over as I though it was going to be. "Well, actually I called to talk to Prue" Bree said, "Is she home?" She wants to talk to Prue? "Yeah, hold on" I answered, trying not to burst into tears right there as I walked in to the living room and handed the phone to Prue.

            "Oh hi Bree" Prue said lightly, "Sure, I'd be happy to show you some cheerleading moves before tryouts" I stood there and glared at Prue as she talked to Bree. How could Bree do this to me? And how could Prue take my best friend away? My only friend? After a few minutes Prue rolled her eyes at me and told Bree to hold on. "Piper, don't pout" Prue snapped at me "You're not the only one who can be friends with Bree, and it's just one phone call anyway, you're such a baby." I wiped away the tears that were starting to stream down my face and balled my fists at my sides, why does Prue always have to be so mean? I know it won't just be one phone call, because when ever anyone meets Prue they always want to hang out with her, she's the fun popular sister, why would Bree want to be seen with me if she could have a friend like Prue? I can't believe Prue took away my only friend, "GO TO HELL PRUE!" I screamed at her and ran upstairs; slamming my door being me so hard that the windows shook before I collapsed onto my bed in tears. Prue already has so many friends, why does she have to take away my only one? 

            A few minutes later I heard Prue stomp up the stairs after me and throw my door open "Piper, what the hell is your problem?" she yelled. I rolled onto my back and glared at her "You" I answered. "You, Prue you act like you're my friend when were just home here and the second any of your popular friends come around, you turn into this two-faced bitch and I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. I hate you, I don't care if you used to be a loser, because you're popular now, what did you think? That showing me that diary entry was going to make me feel sorry for you so I'd still let you treat me like dirt? Well, too bad if you got made fun of, like, three years ago, I get made fun of _every day_. Do you understand that Prue? Every day. And how dare you tell me not to 'pout' or not to 'be a baby', you have no idea what its like to be me and you know what? I don't give a fuck what you think." I screamed at her. Prue eyes widened. I had never so much as told her to shut up before; I don't know what came over me. I've never said anything that mean to anyone, but I don't care. I'm beyond caring and I meant every word I said.

            "You know if you said even half of the things to Kelley and her bitch friends that you just said to me, they'd never make fun of you again" Prue said. What? I just cussed her out and she's not even mad? "Did you even listen to a word I just said?" I snapped. "Yes, and it's about damn time you learned to stand up for yourself, but it's not like I haven't been cussed out before, Phoebe and I have those kind of fights all the time." Prue said with a shrug. "But I mean it, Prue" I told her, why doesn't she get it, this isn't just a little fight, "I hate you Prue I. Hate. You."  Prue cringed, apparently she understands now, "Don't be a bitch Piper" Prue said, "You want to fight? Fine, we'll fight. I hate you too, because you're such a loser. And no, you're not hearing it behind your back; I'm saying it to your face. You, Piper are a loser, and I am embarrassed to be related to you sometimes. And it's not because you have only one friend or you spend all your time reading or the thousand other things you've decided to blame it on. I hate you because you spend your whole life whining and feeling sorry for yourself that people make fun of you, well, tough, stand up to them. Do I have to spell it out? People like Kelley only pick on people like you because they can, grow a fucking backbone already and fight back. I did, and Phoebe's doing it, so what's your problem? If you want popularity go make it happen don't just be jealous of those who did" Prue said sounding disgusted and walked out, closing my door behind her.

            I sat there in stunned silence, I wasn't mad about what Prue said, or really hurt anymore either. But her words just kept repeating themselves in my head 'If you want popularity go make it happen…people like Kelley pick on you because they can…' And I realized she was right. I could waste my whole life waiting to be noticed, or I could go make myself get noticed. I got up and walked numbly downstairs, it wasn't confidence I felt, rather the mask that confidence hides behind, it was numb and shock and just not feeling or caring anymore, about anything, "Prue?" I asked "When are cheerleading try outs? I think I will tryout."

A/N: Please click the little button and review! Please? 


	8. Miss Popular

**Loser**

**Chapter 8 "Miss Popular"**

A/N: Wow, I have never gotten so many flames for anything I have ever written as I did for the last chapter, but please, just keep reading and don't judge this until the end because I do know where I'm going with all of this and I promise it will be good.

wAnNaBpIpEr: Here is your spot, sorry I forgot it last time. Forgive me?

A/N: Everyone go read CharmingTess's story: Broken Hearts and wAnNaBpIpEr's story: My Little Secret. Here we go:

            I stood in the gym timidly with the other girls at cheerleading practice; they were having all of us come to watch the regular cheerleaders practice so we could learn the routine a few days before we had to try out. "It's this so much fun?" Bree asked me excitedly as she watched the varsity cheerleaders do flips. "Yeah, fun" I muttered. In a way it was, I mean I've met a lot of people and now Bree and I are closer than ever because we actually have something in common now, but still cheerleading isn't that great. Cheerleading practice ended and Prue bounced over to us. "Hey Piper, hey Bree" she said, "So, do you two want to come over to Kristy's house with me? We're going to practice the new dance we just learned today." I looked uncertainly at Prue. She's never invited me to hang out with her before. "Sure" Bree answered, grabbing my hand and dragging me along. 

            "Hi Bree" Kristy said once we walked over and she looked at me, "Your names Piper, right?" she asked. "Un-huh" I nodded. "Hi, I'm Kristy Thomas" Kristy answered with a smile "Piper's my sister" Prue said, beaming, walking up to our group. "Cool" Kristy answered and I beamed too. Kristy Thomas, one of the most popular girls at my school, beside Prue thought I was cool? Just because I was trying out for cheerleading? Prue really wasn't kidding with the 'it's instant popularity' stuff. People are noticing me who never have before, and at lunch, Bree and I started sitting with Prue and her friends. My whole life is starting right now. I've waited for this ever since I can remember, and now it's finally happening. I'm not just Piper Halliwell, loser, anymore; I'm Piper, Prue's little sister and future cheerleader. Kelley and her friends don't matter anymore, their not even cheerleaders, once I become one, I'll be more popular than them!

            I spent the rest of the afternoon at Kristy's house, practicing the dance and all of our jumps. I can't jump as high as Prue or Kristy, but they told me that I'll get better once I make to squad and got to practice every day.

            I lay in bed that night, wondering why I just didn't listen to Prue earlier, sure, now I don't really have time to write a lot and I have to stay up late to finish my homework because I'm so busy right after school, but , so what? I'm a day way from becoming a Baker High Cheerleader, it's all I can think about, I want this more than anything I've ever wanted in my life, I can't wait to try out tomorrow. But it's not really confidence I feel, I guess excitement overshadows confidence, because truthfully, I'm terrified, but also so excited, I just want this new found popularity to last forever. 

            The next day I woke up even before my alarm clock went off and rushed to get dressed. I don't know what my hurry was, I still had to go through an entire school day before I got to try out but, still, I just couldn't sit still thinking about it. Prue drove Bree and I to school that morning and for once I didn't zone out when they talked about cheerleading, I was every bit as excited as they were, or more.

            The school day dragged by and finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Bree and I met by my locker and raced to the gym so we weren't late. Prue was already there with the other cheerleaders and she put everyone in alphabetical order in which they'd tryout. I was right in the middle, since Halliwell begins with an H and Bree was the very last, since her last name is Williams. There were 5 girls in front of me, and they got called in to the gym one by one. Soon it was my turn and I walked in, pushing back any fear I felt and plastering a smile on my face. 

            There was a table in the middle of the gym with the two cheerleading coaches seated at it and Prue, who consulted a clip bored before grinning at me and giving me a thumbs up when the coaches weren't looking. The music started and I did the cheer they taught us, then the jumps and finally, after doing a cheer that we had to make up on our own, it was over. And I was told to walk back out and wait with the other girls until everyone was done.

            An hour later, it was Bree's turn. Bree waked out grinning from ear to ear, "I'm sure I made it" she told me happily, "Me too" I replied, how could I not? Even the other cheerleaders were telling me I would make it. Prue walked out of the gym into the hall where everyone was waiting and said that the coaches were adding the scores and they would post the list of who made it in a few minutes.

            Bree and I sat in the hall waiting, talking about how cool it will be to both be cheerleaders and how we aced our tryouts. "Okay, here it is" Prue said, walking back out of the gym and taping a sheet of paper to the wall. All the girls jumped up and rushed to see it. I was at the back of the crowed and couldn't see it yet, but Bree squeezed under everyone and got to the front, she slipped back out at wrapped me in a hug "I made varsity!" she squealed excitedly. "That's great!" I exclaimed hugging her back, and squeezing my way to the front too, ready to see if my name was on the list. 

            I let out a squeal of excitement as I saw it was at the top of the list, right under Bree's. I'm a cheerleader! "I made it" I exclaimed and Bree and I jumped up and down, hugging. Prue rolled her eyes and laughed at our enthusiasm. "Good job, Piper" she said genuinely and hugged me. "Thanks" I replied, I was floating, I've never been so happy in my entire life.

            Prue, Bree and I decided to go to McDonalds to celebrate, as we walked out to Prue's car, I realized I left my backpack in the gym. "I'll be right back" I said to Prue, walking back into the school and towards the locker rooms, almost everyone else had gone home already, and when I walked up the door to the locker room I head voices, I paused, listening, "…Did you see the list of new girls?" one cheerleader asked, and I recognized Kristy's voice. "Yeah" another girl replied, "Piper Halliwell made it" Kristy laughed "Well, we all know the only reason that little freak made it is because Prue was one of the judges" They both laughed. My eyes filled with tears as I shoved the door open and walked in, grabbing my backpack and leaving without saying a word. "Oops, I think she heard us" Kristy remarked with a laugh to the other cheerleader as I left.

            I wiped the tears out of my eyes as I walked back to Prue's car. I can't believe Kristy is only going to be nice to me when Prue is around, now I have to deal with all of these people everyday after school at cheerleading practice and they still hate me, no, they hate me _more_ now, because now they think I only got in because of Prue. I have to see these people _every day_, what am I going to do?

A/N: Well, I hope everyone likes that one more than the last! As always, please review.


	9. Unpopular Once Again

**Loser**

**Chapter 9 "Unpopular Once Again"**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I had no idea it would be so popular when I wrote it and am so happy so many people like it! This is the end; the next chapter is just an epilogue.

wAnNaBpIpEr: Here's your spot. See? I remembered this time lol

CharmingTess: You get a spot too, just because. :-D

Kangaroo, Rorybabe and Charmed Fanatic: thanks so much for reviewing all of my stories regularly.

A/N: On with the story:

            A month ago I would never have believed how different my life is now. A month ago I thought my life was bad because the popular people made fun of me and my only friend was Bree. Well, a month ago I had no idea how hard my life could get. No idea. I've been a cheerleader for a month now and everyday it gets worse, the other girls whispering behind my back, the glares I get when Prue isn't around. Before only Kelley and her friends actually used to go out of their way to be mean to me, I was invisible to everyone else, but at least with invisibility comes indifference and most people were just that; indifferent towards me, they ignored me, but they didn't really pick on me either. Now everyone hates me. Absolutely everyone, Kristy has told the entire school that I cheated to get on the squad. All day long I hear people call me a cheater or a cheerleader wannabe. I don't know how much more of it I can take, the cheerleaders don't even talk about me behind my back anymore, they say every thing straight to my  face, I guess they know there's nothing I can do about it anyway. 

            I don't know why Bree doesn't help me, she just stays silent when the other girls pick on me, but at least she doesn't join them, so I guess that's something. And Prue, she still has no idea what's going on. Everyone is nice to me when she's around, although I don't know how she doesn't notice that something's wrong with me, I never talk anymore, and every time she invites me to hang out with her and her friends after practice I always make up an excuse why I can't, but Prue's been walking around in her own little world for a while now, all she thinks about is college anymore. She applied to every east cost school imaginable and she day dreams all day of going to New York or D.C., anywhere, as long as it's far, far away from California. I still can't believe the year is almost over and Prue is going to be in college next year. It's weird to think that I'll be the big sister then and Phoebe will be a freshman. I'm really going to miss Prue, since I became a cheerleader, we haven't fought at all, we're actually starting to become friends and now she's going to be leaving.

            "Prue?" I ask, knocking on her door. "Come in" Prue answers cheerily. I open the door and see her sitting at her desk staring at a stack of envelopes. "Are those the replies from the colleges?" I ask, trying to keep my mind off what I'm about to tell her; that I'm going to quit cheerleading. "Yeah" Prue answers with a sigh. "So?" I ask "Did you get into any of the ones you wanted?" "I don't know" Prue admits, "I've been too nervous to open them" she shoves them at me "Here. You do it." My mouth drops open. Prue is nervous about something? Prue's never afraid of anything. "Okay" I answer, "but of course you're going to get into, like, every one, I mean, it's you" _you always get what you_ _want, _I add silently. "Yeah it's me, and I'm not exactly academically inclined, so open them already!" Prue says, practically bouncing off her chair in anticipation. I giggle thinking she looks like Phoebe on a sugar rush. 

            I pickup the first envelope and tear it open, "Okay, this one's for University of Washington D.C." I tell her. "Ooh, that ones my second choice" Prue says excitedly. "What's your first?" "NYU" "Oh" I open the envelope and pull out the single sheet of paper, reading it aloud "Dear Miss Halliwell," I pause dramatically and giggle when she jumps put of her chair in anticipation, "Piper!" she screams ripping it out of my hand and walking over to be bed bounding on it as she reads "Dear Miss Halliwell, we regret to inform you…" Prue trails off and crumples it up, grabbing another one and ripping it open. She read silently this time and after a second crumples that one up too. "Prue, I need to talk to you" I tell her, wishing I would have told her before she started to get rejected from colleges. She's really going to be in a bad mood now. "I'm busy" Prue snaps, opening envelope after envelop and crumpling each one up after she read it, until only the one from NYU remained. "Prue" I said again. "Go away Piper!" she snaps and picks up the last envelope, about to rip it in half. "You haven't even opened it yet!" I exclaim, surprised. "I'm not going to get in anyways" Prue said, her voice cracking as the end. "I'm going to be stuck in San Francisco forever" 

            What's so horribly bad about San Francisco? At least Prue has friends here, and a boyfriend. I'm the one who should want to leave, not her. "I'm sorry, Prue" I tell her, I'm not really. As means as it sounds, I'm secretly a little happy that she got rejected by all those colleges. Prue always gets what she wants whenever she wants it, it's about time she didn't, and it's not like she actually tried to get good grades in school anyway, I was the one who usually did her homework for her.

I still can't believe that she's going to rip up that NYU envelope before ever reading the letter; she's such a drama queen, pouting and putting on a big show of tearing it in half. She's just as bad a Phoebe, except she's older and should be more mature, she is 18 after all. "Fine Prue, don't listen to me" I snap. And pick up the remains of the envelope, with the letter in it. Prue just pouts from her bed and I open what's left of the envelope and pull a fragment of letter out. "Oh my god, Prue" I say, my eyes skimming the words, "you made it." "What?" Prue asks ripping the piece of paper out of my hand and reading. "I got in!" She screams bouncing off her bed and knocking me to the floor in a hug. "I'm going to NYU!" She says getting up and jumping up and down in excitement. 

            I can't believe it. Prue was sad all of, what? Two minutes? Three? Before she got what she wanted. She always gets what she wants. "That's great Prue" I tell her, "But I still really need to talk to you" "Un-hun, later, sweetie, I've got to call, like, everyone I know and tell them" Prue says excitedly. When she's mad, she ignores me, when she's happy, she ignores me, and I'm the one who read the damn letter in the first place. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't even know she got in, but does she thank me? No, she just keeps on ignoring me.

            "I'm quitting cheerleading" I blurt out. That'll get her attention. Prue hangs up the phone with out even dialing and turns to me, "No your not" she answers, scooping up the pieces to her acceptance letter off the carpet, "Help me tape these back together" I just stare at her amazement, she actually said, 'no your not' like she has any choice in the matter. "Yes I am Prue, I hate cheerleading and I'm going to quit" I tell her again. "Piper, you know that if you quit you won't be popular anymore" She tells me, shaking her head. "I don't know why you'd want to throw that away" "Prue, I'm not popular now. You don't know how the other girls treat me!" I exclaim. "Sure I do" Prue answers, "Kristy Thomas told everyone the only reason you got on the squad was because of me" Prue says calmly, as she tapes pieces of her letter back together. I gasp, this month has been hell for me and she knew the whole time? The whole damn time? "What?" I ask. "You knew?" "Well yeah Piper, we go to the same school, and have all the same friends now, I know what they're saying about you. But I just thought you could handle it, I had no idea you'd want to do something stupid like quit cheerleading over it." Prue rolls her eyes at me "I mean come on, that's total social suicide, no one just quits cheerleading" "But they all talk about me and yesterday, at practice, when we were doing flips, I think Misty Tanners dropped me on purpose" I tell Prue trying to make her understand how bad it is. Prue grinned "Yeah, Misty does that, she's a real bitch sometimes. Remember when I broke my ankle last summer at cheer camp and had to come home early? Well someone told Misty that I made out with her boyfriend so she didn't even try to catch me when I did that triple flip and of course I didn't even touch her boyfriend, but you know" Prue shrugged "It's just one of those things." I was incredulous, one of what things? "But you just went to the movies with her last week" I said. "Duh, she's my friend. Piper, if your going to let it bother you every time a rumor gets started about you or people are mean to you, you'll never handle being popular" Prue said, "That's just the way it is, the other cheerleaders aren't my friends really, but it's all a part of the show." "The show?" I repeat. "Yeah, to everyone else we look like we get along so well, popularity is completely based on what others think. Why else do you think I spend every weekend with Aaron, because he's such a great guy? Hell no, he's an asshole, but he's an asshole with a convertible Porsche and he's caption of the football team. It looks good for me to date him." Prue explained.

            I just shook my head in wonder. How incredibly sad. Prue is going to graduate in two weeks and she's spent her whole high school time, hell, her whole life being friends with and dating people she didn't even like just because it looked good to others. I knew then that I could never be Prue, and for the first time in my life I didn't want to be. If that's all that popularity is, then I don't want it. I can't believe how many people are jealous of Prue, how many girls at school who want to be her, if they only knew…

            It was like I was seeing Prue through new eyes. I didn't see the perfect, popular, confident sister I'd always seen, but Prue, just as she is. 18 and small for her age, wearing too much make up and too tight of clothes, looking like she was desperately trying to impress somebody, and I realized, she's just like everyone else, just wanting people to like her, except, she was too afraid to be herself in the process. Looking at Prue it made me want to cry, I felt bad for her, I might never be popular, but at least I'm always myself. I tried to change for other people and it didn't work, not because I couldn't have made it work, I'm sure If I dressed and acted just like Prue I could be as popular and her, become her when she left for college, but I don't want to, I want to be me, be Piper. And sure, I won't have tons of friends or parties to go to every Friday night. But in the long run I'll be happier. I don't want to be Prue, I want to be me, I guess under all the shyness and inner criticism I like who I am. I like being me; I wouldn't want to be anyone else but Piper Halliwell right now. 

            "I'm sorry Prue" I say, hugging her, I'm sorry for her, sorry for the person she's become and that she's two years older than me and still has no idea what I've just figured out, the depth of it and I wonder how many more years it will take before she can become the person who she's truly met to be.

            That was last night, it's after school now and I'm about to tell the cheerleading coach I quit. I thought I'd be terrified of how everyone was going to react, but I'm not. I just don't care, and it's not the depression type of not caring where you really do and just hide it from yourself like I used to have. This is completely different I don't care now because I know that this is the right decision, not for the other cheerleaders, not for Prue, not for Bree, but for me, it'll make me happy and really that's all that matters. I know I'll never be able to fully ignore what other people think of me, it's just human nature to care a little bit, but I won't let it consume me like before. For one in my life the fact that I'm Piper Halliwell is okay by me.

            "Um, Coach Williams?" I ask after practice. "Yes Piper?" she replies, looking at me in surprise as I hand her my cheerleading uniform "I thought I wanted to be a cheerleader, but I don't, I quit" I say, grinning  from ear to ear at her puzzled expression as I leave. I guess no ones ever quit cheerleading before. 

A/N: Please review! And look for the epilogue; I'll probably post it tomorrow. 


	10. Where I Belong

**Loser**

**Chapter 10 "Where I belong"**

A/N: Well, here it is the last chapter of Loser ever! But don't worry there's a sequel. It's called 'Loser: A Year Later' because I could not think of a better title. Please, please, please suggest better titles in your review, because I hate this one. Thanks. And a huge mega thank you to everyone who has reviewed this whole story.

wAnNaBpIpEr: Here it is, you spot. The biggest thank you of all time to you because your mls story inspired me to write this one, with out you, there would be no 'Loser'. Thanks!

CharmingTess: Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter, you are the BEST!

Rorybabe: Thanks for loving all my stories and encouraging me to write more.

Kangaroo: Hey sugar lover, thanks for just being you. I love your reviews and e-mails

Charmed Fanatic: A thousand thanks you's for all your kind words for all my stories, Loser is the first story I ever posted on the internet and all of your praise for it gave me the confidence to post my many others.

A/N: Thanks again to everyone. Here we go:

            "Bye Prue" I said, hugging her. We were at the airport, she was about to get on her plane to go to New York for college. "Bye Piper" Prue answered hugging me tighter. I never thought it'd see the day, but Prue is actually crying harder than me. "Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Phoebe asks looking up at her. "Yeah, I know the summer's just started, but I want to get an apartment and find a job before school starts" Prue replied, bending down to hug Phoebe too. "Bye Pheebs" she said, and then turned to Grams, "Bye" she said hugging her too. "I'm going to miss you" I tell Prue sincerely. I can't believe how much I'm going to miss her, even though we've never been especially close, she's been there my whole life. "I'm going to miss you too" Prue answers "But you should be happy, you get your own room now" I smile knowing Prue is trying to brighten the mood. "Yeah, that's true" I reply, thinking of Prue's old room that Phoebe and I just finished moving all my stuff into this morning. Prue's old room, it sounds so weird to hear, and think of me living in there instead of her.

            All four of us look up as Prue's flight is called and it's announced that they can board the plane. "I'd better go" Prue says, sounding both excited and hesitant. "Call when you get to New York" Grams tells her, "And then call us again when you get to the hotel" Prue rolls her eyes "Grams, I will! I promise, I'll be calling every second. I'll be fine, don't worry, I can take care of myself" Grams smiles "I know Prudence" she replies. 

            "Where's Aaron?" I ask suddenly realizing that her boyfriend should be there to see her off as well. "I broke up with him" Prue replies, surprising me. "But what about what your friends are going to think?" I ask. Prue shrugs "Let them think what they will. New York is a fresh start for me. I didn't want any long distance relationships tying me down" Prue replies and I smile; she's finally starting discover who she is as a person too. "I know we never got along that well but I'm really proud of you" Prue tells me "I didn't give you enough credit most of the time, but quitting cheerleading took a lot of guts and you did it. I wouldn't have been able to, and, well, I really admire that you could." My mouth drops open as I stare at Prue, she's never said anything like that to me before and it means the world to me. "Oh, Prue" I say hugging her again. 

            They call Prue's flight number again and she reluctantly walks away waving as she steps on to the plane. Phoebe, Grams and I watch the plane take off. It's hard to believe Prue is going to live in New York. And now I'm the big sister at home, and finally an upperclassman at school. School got out for the summer last week and now I'm going to be a junior next year and Phoebe will be a freshmen. 

            _Everything's changing so much_, I think looking around the manor once we get home. The house is quiet, Phoebe is at her friend Lindsay's house and Grams went to Aunt Gail's. So it's just me alone, once again. Bree is at her grandparent's house in Texas for two weeks and now with Prue in New York I don't have anyone to hang out with. But its okay, the thought that would normally depress me actually comforts be, because it also means I have obligations to no one, I can do whatever I want. I could get a job or tan by the pool everyday, or shop or the thousands of other possibilities that summer brings. I can make new friends and sort of start over now that I'm going to be a junior. I could do nothing and everything, but right now I think I'm just going to sit here enjoying the peace and quiet of the house, content in my thoughts, because I know I'm right where I belong, just being me.

A/N: Please review, I know it was corny, but it's the end, it had to be a little sappy. I'll start on the sequel soon, once I can find a good name for it (hint, hint) so please think and try to come up with something that's better than just 'Loser: A Year Later'. Thanks! :-D


End file.
